


Just Harry

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a Little Shit, Sassy Harry Potter, Scandalised Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: Hermione is scandalised, Ron thinks it's hilarious, and Harry's true propensity for mischievousness is revealed.





	Just Harry

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is completely out of character. There's no way any of them would speak to McGonagall like this. But I saw a Pinterest thing and it got this in my head so I wrote it anyway.   
> My point is, don't take it too Siriusly.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter_ **

 

“Oh, with how all four of you were constantly ignoring curfew?” Minerva asks Sirius sarcastically, Remus looks sheepish while Sirius beams in pride.  He opens his mouth to respond when Hermione gasps.

“You _liar_!” She states, looking at McGonagall, for all the world appearing to be shattering from the inside, “Of all the things…I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU!”  With that Hermione stands and walks out of the room, still looking horrified.

“You brought that on yourself Professor,” Ron says, drawing everyone’s attention to the laughing boy, “Harry, would you mind?” Everyone turns to the smirking child.

“I’m disgusted.  Four students out of bed, in _one_ night!  I’ve never heard of such a thing!” Harry says in a perfect imitation of McGonagall.

“Probably say that for everything though, don’t you?  Find students snogging in a closet?” He points to Harry.

“Never _heard_ of such a thing!”

“Finds students ditching class?”

“Never _heard_ of such a thing!”

“Finding students ditching class to snog in a closet?”

“Disgusted is what I am.  I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

“Yeah, never heard of such a thing.  Not since you were in school and doing it all yourself is more like it,” Ron comments before walking out of the room, “’Mione? Are you all right?” Ron calls up the stairs.

“IF MINERVA MCGONAGALL WILL LIE, WHAT IS EVERYONE ELSE CAPABLE OF?!”

“I think she’s a bit scandalised, Professor,” Harry tells McGonagall in an innocent voice, he stands, “Rather disappointed,” He begins walking towards the door, “So am I,” He adds, “In fact, I’m disgusted,” He tells her, “Lying to your students?” He asks, then he smirks, “I’ve never _heard_ of such a thing!”  Then he too leaves the room.  Silence falls over the flabbergasted table until Tonks notices the look being shared by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

“Reminding you of his Father again?”

“Oh no Tonks,” Sirius tells her.

“Neither of his parents would have had the balls to do _that_ ,” Remus admits.

“He’s not his parent’s son,” Sirius adds.

“He’s just Harry.”

“And Just Harry is bloody brilliant.”


End file.
